Transferred Revenge
by Sailor Catastrophe
Summary: What happens when Queen Beryl's little sister kidnapps Serena to get to Prince Darien. Will it work? Read on to find out.


Hello everyone this is my first attempt to write a Fan fic so be gentle. IF you like what you see and tell me I well keep on writing. All right thanx.  
  
Janis  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon I am not that talented. So don't sue me. I have no money what so ever.  
So now on to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Rei, have you seen Serena?" asked Darien while coming up the temple steps.  
"No, Darien, I haven't seen her. Wasn't she supposed to be with you?"  
Asked Rei  
"Yes, she was but she hasn't showed up yet. It's been an hour since she was supposed to meet me. I know she has the habit of being late but this is way past late, and I am getting worried."   
"Darien, did you try calling her house. She just probably over slept." reminded Rei  
"Yes, I called her house and her mom said that she left at 10 and we were suppose to meet at 10:30. So there is no way she should've been late," said Darien  
"Ok, Darien lets think logic did you try the arcade. You know she love's it there."  
"Rei, do you honestly think that Serena well ditch me to go to the arcade."  
"You got a point. Ummm lets try her on the communicator. She should have that," said Rei  
Rei reached into her subspace pocket and got the communicator. She hit the button the said in pink MOON. There was no response.  
"Ok, Do you think that Serena forgot her communicator? Cause she is not answering?" asked Rei  
"NO, I don't think so. She has been doing really good for not forgetting her communicator or anything else for the matter," replied Darien  
"Lets try Luna. Maybe she knows where Serena might be." said Rei  
There attention was directed back to Rei's communicator. Rei pressed the button that had Luna's face on it.  
"Luna here. What is it Rei?" asked Luna   
"Darien and I was wondering if you saw Serena," asked Rei  
"She left to go on the Date with Darien. You mean she hasn't shown up yet," asked Rei  
"NO, she hasn't. I say we call a scout meeting and maybe one of the girls has seen her" suggested Rei  
"That is a good Idea," said Luna  
Rei hit the button that said all scouts.  
"Yes, Rei." they said in unison  
"Scout meeting in 5 minutes if you are not here on time. You are toasted."  
"Jeez Rei, we are not Serena. So don't threaten us." said Lita  
"Lita, this is about Serena. I want you here in 5 minutes or else." said Rei as she signed off  
  
::An hour prior to 11:30::  
It was 10:00 when Serena left the house. She was on her way to meet Darien at the park for there date. Darien wasn't allowed to go by and pick Serena up because of her father. So they set up a special meeting place for when the go on there Date. It was about 10:10 when Serena turned the corner and to go to the parks entrance when she heard someone following her. She started to walk in a faster pace and really listened to see if the person picked up pace as well. Sure enough she heard the footsteps get louder. Serena finally decided to confront the follower and turned around to see a girl in a black dress that came all the way down to her feet with slits that came up all the way to her mid thigh. Her upper part of the dress was also very revealing. The girl had pitch black hair and ice blue eyes almost white.   
"Why are you following me? Who are you? What do you want?" asked Serena  
"I am Queen Giselle from the negaverse. Why I am following you I need your help with something and I won't take no for an answer. So you are coming with me now," said Giselle.  
Serena didn't have time to react she was engulfed in black the portal along with the queen and was taken away.   
  
  
Serena woke up in a room on a strange looking bed. Once she remembered what happened she start to go for her broach. She gasped when she couldn't find.  
"Looking for this Princess Serena?" said Giselle coming out of the shadows.  
"How do you know how I am and why am I here?" asked Serena  
"You know Queen Beryl well I am here little Sister, and as for why you are here. I want Prince Darien here with me and you are going to help me get him, and plus I want the silver crystal." said Giselle  
"Never I am not going to help you get my love. Your sister tried that but it didn't work. And it won't work for you." said Serena furiously.  
"Umm, you have to choice in that matter. Look where you are. How do you think we got Prince Darien to our side the first time? Just like how I am going to do to you," said Giselle as she went over to the bed that Serena was laying in.  
Before Serena can get up she was strapped down tightly.  
"UGH, LET ME GO!! YOU WELL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" said Serena  
"I already have." said Giselle.  
Giselle went over to the table and pressed a button. Serena was forced to be brained washed.  
About an hour or so later Giselle went up to Serena,  
"Who are you and what is your purpose." Asked Giselle  
"I am Princess Serena of the negaverse and my purpose is to serve you my queen," said Serena  
::At the Temple::  
Darien and the girls were discussing Serena's disappearance when all of a sudden Darien balled over in pain. All the girls gasped when he did this.   
"Darien, Darien what's wrong." asked Rei  
"Serena, She is gone. She is not dead but she is not here as well." said Darien as tears came down unchecked.  
"I better go do a fire reading. I well be right back guys," said Rei   
Rei took off towards the fire room. She sat down in front of the fire and started chanting.  
When she opened her eyes there was nothing there.  
"UGh. Something or someone doesn't want me to find out about Serena. We have to find her," said Rei  
She went back to the room where the girls and Darien were.  
"Did you find anything out Rei?" asked Darien eagerly  
"No, Darien the fire didn't show me anything. Someone or something is keeping us from knowing the truth." said Rei  
"What are we going to tell Serena's parents? If she isn't home tonight they are going to start to get worried," said Lita  
"Well we could say that we are all going on a trip and want to know if Serena can go with us and that it was surprise that she doesn't know that we called." suggested Rei  
"That is a good idea Rei. Lets go ahead and call her parents. So we can get this situation under control," said Luna  
"Ok who is going to call her parents?" asked Lita  
"I well" said Mina  
Mina went to Rei's bedroom and went to where the phone was on Rei's nightstand. She picked up the receiver and dialed Serena's number. It took about two rings and Serena's (Ilene) mother answered the phone.  
"Hello, Tsukino residence." said Ilene  
"Hello Mrs. Tsukino this is Mina a friend of Serena's" said Mina letting Serena's mother acknowledge who this was.  
"Yes, yes Mina Aino. Serena's not her right now. Can I take a message?" said Ilene  
"Actually Serena's is with us. I was wondering if it is ok if she can go with us to the Hot Springs. She doesn't know that we are going. It is a surprise," said Mina.  
"Sure she can go. But what about cloths. And how long are you going to be up there." said Ilene  
"Well the cloths is not a problem she can borrow mine and we are going to be up there for at least a week." Said Mina  
"OK, she can go. Just be careful, and don't let her get into trouble," said Ilene.  
"Thank you so much Mrs., Tsukino." said Mina  
"You are very welcome Mina. Good bye and have fun." said Ilene  
"You bet we well. Bye Mrs. Tsukino." said Mina before she hung up the phone.   
"I'm glad that went well," sighed Mina.  
She headed back towards the other room where everyone was.  
"OK we have a week to get this straightened out. Hopefully we can." said Mina as she sat down next to Lita.  
::The next day::In the Negaverse::  
"Princess Serena, please come here," said Giselle.  
"Yes, my Queen." said Serena  
"How is your training coming along?" asked Giselle.  
"Very well. My Queen I am able to fight a battle and win in no time," said Serena  
"That's good cause I want you to go down to Earth and get Prince Darien and if the scouts or anyone else in that matter get in the way kill them," said Giselle  
"As you wish. How do you want me to go down as? I can't wear this." said as she point to the Juban middle school uniform.  
"Yes indeed we can't have you going down like that. How 'bout like this."   
She waved her hands around and Serena started glow. When she was done she had a pure black dress on, that looked exactly like Giselle's but the slits went further up to her upper thigh. She had black high heel's on. Her face was pale except for the black lipstick and the black eyeliner and brow liner. Her hair was taken out of her meatballs and loose, like waves of pure gold.  
"Yes, this is way much better. Should I go now or wait until later."  
"Now is good." said Giselle  
"Yes, my queen." Said Serena as she disappeared.  
::In Tokyo::  
Darien and the Girls were at the cafe talking to each other and discussing on how they were the going to get Serena back.  
"What are we going to do? We don't even know where she is." said Mina  
"I don't know. We could try reading her energy and find out where she is." said Lita  
"That's right. Ami have you done that already?" asked Mina  
"Actually yes I have I am still waiting for the results." said Ami  
  
Serena appeared in front of the arcade doors. They opened and went to the counter were a sandy blond hair boy was at.  
Andrew was washing some glasses and heard someone walking up to the counter when he turned around he dropped the glass and gasped  
"SERENA IS THAT YOU!"   
The girls and Darien heard the glass fall to the ground and Andrew gasping Serena is that you. That all jumped up and ran to the counter. What they saw submitted a gasped and they stepped back. There stood a lady in tight very revealing black dress.   
"OH MY GOD." is what they said before they fainted.  
When girls woke up they were in Andrews back room. Andrew was in the room also with Serena.   
"Is everyone alright?" Asked Andrew  
"Yeah, I think. Was I dreaming or was that Serena in the really revealing outfit." asked Lita  
"Yes, it was. And I am still here." Said Serena  
"Wait a minute where is Darien I can't see him." said Rei  
"He is over there in the corner," said Andrew  
Rei went over to Darien and started to shake him gentle and calling out his name. After several attempts it finally worked.   
"Woah that was a really weird dream." said Darien   
"Umm. Darien that was not a dream. We just all fainted." said Rei  
"You mean that was Serena," said Darien  
"Yes that was I. Why does everyone talk about me like you've never seen me in this type of dress." said Serena  
"No, Serena you have never worn anything like this. All the clothes you were cover up." said Darien  
"I don't care. I want to know who is Prince Darien," said Serena  
"Why do you want to know who Prince Darien is?" said Darien  
"Queen Giselle said for me to come to Earth to get Prince Darien. Now who is he?" commanded Serena  
"Why does this Queen want Prince Darien?" asked Rei trying to get answers out of her.  
"I don't she just told me to come get him and if the scouts or anyone else in that matter get in the way kill them." said Serena  
"Why?" said Mina  
"I don't know but if you don't produce Prince Darien then I well kill this boy here," said Serena while she grabbed Andrew buy the neck and pulled him to her and produced a knife out of thin air and put it to his neck.  
Everyone stood in shock. The girls and Darien looked at each other and pulled out their transformation sticks and Darien pulled out his crimson rose.  
  
Review my story and tell me if you think i should make another chapter. I am not sure at this point. If you want to email me it my email address is Sailor_of_destruction2001@yahoo.com ok thanx  
  



End file.
